particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Workers' Party
The Partei demokratischer Arbeiter, formerly Democratic Workers' Party, is a Marxist political party, active in Likatonia. Founded in only 2455, the Democratic Workers' Party describes itself as "dedicated to bringing about equality and social justice to all Likatonian citizens." It is one of the most successful Parties in Likatonian history, having one the vast majority of elections it has stood in. The DWP won an impressive 92 seats on its first ever election to the Convocation in 2456, securing over 13.5 million votes. The DWP drew the majority of its support from the Prefectures of Hukatai and Meria, coming only second to the ruling AM Radical Libertarian Party in both regions. Since winning 14% of the seats in Convocation, the DWP has worked successfully toward the abolition of slavery in Likatonia, secularisation, introduction of a nationalised Health Service, boundless extension of the rights of the individual, and successfully eradicated public segregation as well as racial and religious discrimination within in the military. Thanks to the DWP, Likatonia now also has a vast network of free public libraries, technology and art forms are free to share, and Likatonia shares a friendlier and more positive international outlook. Following the October 2459 election, the Party's second ever in its history, the DWP won 192 seats - 28.59% of the vote, and became the largest Party in Convocation. Despite losing out on Emissaryship, the DWP also secured the largest single bloc of votes in the First round of Head of State elections. During this term in Convocation, the DWP went on to a successful campaign under a unity government (combining two ministers representing each Party, with four DWP representatives and First Advocate Grisha Josefsson in Cabinet). During this term, the DWP had a success rate of 72% with the legislation it supported and opposed in Convocation. The 2462 election saw the worst ever results in DWP history. Party First Advocate candidate Grisha Josefsson declined to comment, though Party leader Anja Lokitogorska later submitted a public statement claiming that the Party was "devastated" by its "abysmal" election results. Many analysts of the election speculated that the poor election result could be a reflection of the internal fractures of the Party approaching the election. The two leaders later stepped down. A fierce leadership contest from September 2463 till January 2464 ended with Davin Hochker (former Foreign Secretary) and Andrei-Jans Likhtan being rewarded with the top roles in DWP hierarchy. The new Hochker-Likhtan partnership ensured that civil liberties rose in the agenda of the DWP, following the September '63 conference voting in favour of a more pro-civil liberties stance. Hochker's old position of Foreign Affairs spokesperson was given to blue-eyed boy of the DWP, 24-year-old Henry Vurily. The new Party leadership was first tested in 2465, making modest gains in Convocational representation. Following the unexpected dissolution of the Libertà Parti in 2466, the DWP benefited magnificently in the succeeding elections, again become the second largest Party in government, with 110 Party delegates taking Seats. An extremely successful term in Convocation pursued, seeing the DWP fight to dismantle commercialisation of the Likatonian republic, and fiercely defending the liberties of Likatonian citizens. The DWP helped bring about the total annihilation of the AM RLP in the 2469 elections. Despite not making any particular gains in the Head of State elections, the Party once again won the most seats in Convocation. The elections of September 2472 proved to be the Party's antidote to all its past grievances in the preceding 10 years. Winning its first ever consecutive term as largest Party in the Convocation, the DWP enlarged its representation in government - winning a further 16 seats to top 171 seats in Convocation. Having agreed with the Axis Mundi Sturm und Drang Partei to not stand for Emissaryship in favour of supporting incumbent Bokky MaoMao, the Party naturally stood behind the AM SuDP in their time of mourning following MaoMao's assassination shortly after his successful retention of power. The Party began its new term in Convocation by again pressing for the disarmament of "inhumane weaponry", as set out in the DWP pre-election manifesto, which was distributed free-of-charge to every registered address on the Likatonian electoral register. The end of 2472 saw the resignation from Convocation of former-First Advocate and Party leader Grisha Josefsson, following a period of ill-health. Anja Lokitogorska, one-time colleague in leadership, was quoted as saying, "Never again might we see another woman as noble in spirit, solid in conviction, and dedicated to the People as Grisha." She was replaced as Food and Agriculture by Tobias Bouuer and in December, Iyusif Farier took up her seat in the Hukatai Prefecture, becoming the first Immeressene to represent the DWP. February 2473 marked a proud moment in DWP history, with the inception of the Party's Axis Mundi membership. In 2492, the Party followed growing cultural trends, particularly in the political sphere of Likatonian life, by translating its name to German. It was finally settled that die Partei demkoratischer Arbeiter would be the best new title for the Party. Democratic Workers' Party homepage Results of the 2456 election Category:Likatonian Parties